


First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by el_gilliath



Series: The Cowboy Vigilante [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Michael being a silly goose, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: Alex isn’t typically a stupid man. He stays away from danger, tries to stay away from his father when he’s drunk, and doesn’t immerse himself in the business of others unless he’s asked to. Which is why he has no idea why he’s hiding behind a corner, spying on someone trying to rob a bank. Succeeding in robbing a bank, really, considering they seem to be getting a load of cash.





	First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting of Cowboy and Alex Manes, reporter.
> 
> As always this is dedicated to Lucie, because this series is her fault and also because she never tells me to shut up when I keep sending her tidbits of it.
> 
> I totally stole @JoCarthage's idea about how Alex finds out Michael's name. Thank you babe!

Alex isn’t typically a stupid man. He stays away from danger, tries to stay away from his father when he’s drunk, and doesn’t immerse himself in the business of others unless he’s asked to. Which is why he has no idea why he’s hiding behind a corner, spying on someone trying to rob a bank. Succeeding in robbing a bank, really, considering they seem to be getting a load of cash. 

The police isn’t even here yet, but he is, having walked by on his way home from work and though he knows he should call the cops... Something is telling him to wait. He doesn’t know what, but there’s a feeling he can’t shake. Maybe he doesn’t want to, either. 

He knows why, a minute later, when the city’s newest vigilante shows up; The Cowboy. Stupid name. Not so stupid outfit. 

He’s obviously a Super, with the way his hands move and things move along with it. The guns rip out of the perpetrator’s hands, the grin on The Cowboy’s face enough to make the blood rise in Alex. He’s stupidly hot, too hot even with the mask and the cowboy hat that doesn’t show much of his face. Just the grin is visible, that horribly attractive grin. 

Alex might be the son of Jesse Manes, Chief officer of the NYPD, and should be above vigilante’s according to his father. But somehow, he doubts he’ll be able to keep away from The Cowboy. Something about him is just too fascinating. 

It might be the curls, just barely visible under the edges of the cowboy hat, it might also be said grin. It might also be the way his eyes shine in pride when he successfully disarms the robbers, the way his arms hold them steady as he wraps ropes around them to secure them. 

It might be the way Cowboy turns to him and winks as he leaps away when the sirens come closer and closer.

It’s the first time Alex had seen him up close, but he doubts it will be the last. 

And he’s not wrong, a week later Cowboy shows up at another robbery where Alex is at. But this time he’s actually in the bank. Thankfully no one has identified him as the son of Jesse Manes yet, though one of the robbers keep stealing glances at him with a furrowed brow. If he actually knows who Alex is and he tells the rest of them, things might become dicey. 

“Hey! I know who you are!”

Shit. 

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The fuck are you on about, dude?” One of the robbers asks the guy currently pointing at Alex. The pointers face turns gleeful. 

“That’s the youngest son of Chief Police Captain Jesse Manes. The reporter, Alex or whatever the fuck his name is.”

Aww hell, they even know he’s a reporter. 

“Well, well, well,” the lone female says as she swaggers over to Alex. She’s obviously the boss of them. “What ever should we do with you? Perhaps we should string you up for daddy to find?”

Alex can’t help but snort. “Trust me, he wouldn’t care if you did.”

“Oh? The baby boy of the Manes family, the black sheep that turned reporter instead of cop. Does he hate you that much, Mr. Manes?”

Alex just looks at her. She’s apparently done her research; he doesn’t need to tell her what she seems to already know. 

“He might not like you much, Mr. Manes. But he does like his reputation. And his youngest son dying in a bank heist he couldn’t stop?” She laughs. “Oh he will hate that.”

“True,” Alex replies. The game is up so he might as well play along. “But he’ll hunt you to the ends of the earth for anything he perceives as a slight to his reputation.”

“Well then.” She grins widely as she points her gun at him. “I look forward to that.”

In truth, a small part of Alex does too. Even if he won’t be alive to see it.

“God speed,” he tells her and means it. She tilts her head and nods at him in a gesture of gratitude. Alex closes his eyes. Breathes in as he hears the cocking of the gun. Breathes out as she probably squeezes the trigger. 

**BANG**

He’s surprised when he doesn’t feel the pain of a bullet. He’s even more surprised when he opens his eyes and sees a bullet hovering in front of his face. 

“Now I don’t know about you, but shooting civilians, especially that one, ain’t exactly smart.”

“Cowboy. Should’ve known you would be here to ruin our fun. Though I am surprised, you’re no fan of Manes yourself,” the woman says, lowering her gun as she turns away from Alex. He really wants to look, but he feels like keeping an eye on the bullet is smarter. 

“I’m not. Doesn’t mean shooting his kid is any kind of right.”

“Don’t know what you mean, I like the idea. It has… character.”

The bullet drops to the floor and Alex chances a look at his savior. He has to struggle with himself to just breathe normally. By _god_ Cowboy is hot. 

Cowboy glances over at Alex just as Alex is looking at him. Of course their eyes meet. Of course Cowboy winks at him. Of course Alex has to struggle with himself so he won’t _die_ from blushing. And of course Cowboy notices and grins. Alex hates him. 

“I see. There’s another reason why you don’t want me to kill Mr. Manes. Interesting.”

Cowboy turns back to her. “What?”

The female smirks at him. “How many bullets do I have to fire before you’re too tired to stop them?”

As she lifts her gun, her crew lifts their machine guns. Alex has a single moment to think ‘Shit’ before they start firing. He watches as the bullets freeze before him. Clip after clip freezing, as the other people in the bank scream in fear. 

But every bullet stops. 

“Hmm,” the female says as she and her goons stop firing. “You’re better than I thought.”

“Thanks.” Cowboy sounds rough, almost like he’s tired. 

“Tired?”

“Don’t you worry about me.” Cowboy smirks. “Oh, and just so you know, the cops are about to bust in.”

“Sure, they are. And how are they getting in here, with the doors all locked down?” She asks. Before her eyes widen and she looks over at the locks on the doors. Which just happen to be open. 

“Yeah. Distracting someone while I open the locks telekinetically? Not that hard.”

Seconds later the doors burst open, and a bunch of S.W.A.T swarm into the building just as the robbers guns fly out of their hands. The female yells, an anger filled sound as the Cowboy laughs and hightails it out of there. Police try to stop him, but he’s gone before they can, the robbers safely in custody a minute later. Which is when his father shows up. 

“Alex.”

“Dad,” Alex answers to spite him. He hates being called anything but Chief Manes when he’s in uniform. His nostrils flare. It makes Alex feel good, for two seconds until Jesse crouches next to him. 

“Why am I not surprised you’re stupid enough to get yourself taken as a hostage, son.” Alex doesn’t say anything, just looks at him defyingly. “You’re a disgrace.”

“Yeah, you’ve said so.”

Jesse snorts. “And flirting with a vigilante. A male on at that. You’re no son of mine.”

Alex hates how much that stings, even now, years after the first time his dad told him that. “Don’t worry, Chief Manes. I didn’t think I was.”

Jesse gets up, shooting him a look of disgust. “Stay here until my men tell you you can go. You’re still a witness.”

“Yes, sir,” he replies. It’s deeply ingrained in him, even now. An order is still an order. 

He walks into his apartment about three hours later, limping slightly with his crutch in his hand. All he wants is a few painkillers, some water, and to go to bed. He knows he has to write a story on this tomorrow. Especially when his boss finds out he was at the bank. Arturo Ortecho is a fair boss, but he still wants the news out and the headlines rolling. 

“Hey.”

Alex turns around, brandishing his crutch as a weapon. The cowboy is in the kitchen, looking at him. Mask on, hat on. Still looking like a fucking _snack_. Alex doesn’t have the time for his libido right now. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

Cowboy shrugs. “Just wanted to see if you were alright.”

“Well I’m not. You can go now,” he replies. He’s tired, he’s sore, he’s angry at himself for still being disappointed when his dad treats him like shit.

“Look-“

“Don’t.” He takes a deep breath, releases it slowly. “Thank you. For not letting me die.”

“You’re welcome, Alex. It was my genuine pleasure”

“It’s unfair, you know.”

“What is? Cowboy asks with a sly grin. Ugh. 

“You know my name; I don’t know yours.”

Cowboy takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. He folds it, and places it on the kitchen island. “My name is Cowboy.”

Alex huffs. “I know, I gave you that name.”

“And I thank you for that, I like it.”

They look at each other. Smiling. Until Cowboy looks away. “I gotta go. But I’m hoping I’ll see you later?”

“You will.” Some part of Alex would love to see _all_ of Cowboy later. By the look on Cowboy’s face, the feeling might be mutual.

“Until then, Reporter Manes.”

“Until then, Cowboy.”

After Cowboy leaves, after Alex has had a shower, after he’s had a stiff drink, he walks over to the kitchen island and unfolds the paper Cowboy left behind. 

There’s an M on it. 

Alex doesn’t know what that means. But he’s excited to find out.


End file.
